Forum:Possibly Incredibly Basic Question
The Answer is Probably Staring Me in the Face but... Is it actually possible to see an AI player's moves during their turn? In case that's too basic to understand I'll clarify: RIght now I'm mostly playing games vs. 4-5 ai players with no other humans involved. Basically a pretty normal game in the original civ1 and civ2. In those games however, during your opponents turn the screen would shift to show the movement of their pieces (If those pieces are in your vision range of course). For example, 1) I have a phalanx outside my city of Eastopolis, but was looking at my city of Northopolis (Far enough away from Eastopolis that it doesn't appear on the same screen) when I ended my turn. 2) During the turn of the Russian AI enemy player, a Russian bomber is ordered to attack my phalanx. 3) Before the attack takes place, the area of the map in the view screen would change so that Eastopolis and the target phalanx arethe center 4) Now that the view area has changed so I can see what is going on, the bomber would be shown moving into my vision range, attacking, and destroying the phalanx. That kind of thing happened while playing civ2, I would know what was going on because I would be automatically shown battles and enemy movements near my cities. However, in freeciv nothing of the kind happens. I hear sound effects of enemy ships moving and explosions and battles, but the view screen does not show them going on unless they take place wherever I was looking at the end of my turn. At the beginning of the turn after the attack I receive a message that my phalanx was lost to a bomber, but I didn't actually see it happen so I am disorientated. I spend enemy turns listening to explosions and caravels sailing by and wishing I knew what was going on, which is very frustrating. In order to play effectively, I need to actually see the units move rather than just get a vague message that somewhere in the world one of my phalanxes was killed by a bomber. Is there an option to make enemy turns watchable that I just haven't found? Have I turned on an option that skips enemy turns? Or is there really no way to know what your opponents are doing to you between your moves? Xanthophyll 02:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Xanthophyll No you cannot watch the AI make their moves. The AI makes its moves so fast that the client can't update the view fast enough. You can double click on the message saying that you phalanx was lost and the view will center on where it was lost. ---- That's... astoundingly inconvenient. Why doesn't an attack animation play for the AIs same as for when the player attacks something? All I want is to see their bomber move toward my phalanx and my hp bar drop. If civ2 could do that, why can't freeciv? Xanthophyll 23:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Xanthophyll : try running a game as observer and you will see how fast it is; after some time the client can't follow the server. How to do this: :* start a freeciv server :* set minplayer 0 :* set aifill 5 :* set timeout 1 :* start a client and connect to the game as observer :* start :--Syntron 07:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: important: connect as global observer --Syntron 07:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Go to Game -> Options -> Local Client -> Graphics and set Unit movement animation time to big enough value. Note that this affects only how fast client shows movement, they still happen instantly at the server. So I recommend this only for single player games against AI. In multiplayer game other players can act already when you are still watching AI units moving in the beginning of turn. --Cazfi 16:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC)